Daniel DaCosta
Daniel DaCosta is a student at Blackwell Academy. He is in the same art class as Max, and hangs around the Blackwell campus grounds. Personality Daniel is a very introverted person who keeps a lot to himself. He is often seen drawing. He is a nice guy who seems to get bullied a lot by other students, particularly members of the Vortex Club. He may come off as creepy, but only means well. He is talented but sometimes struggles to find his way. Episode One - "Chrysalis" When Max is on her way to the bathroom, she sees Daniel being bullied by Logan and feels sorry for him, wishing she could beat up the bullies. After she rewinds time, she hopes he doesn't remember that he is being bullied again. Max can speak to Daniel in the school grounds on the main campus after the fire alarm. Daniel will ask whether he can draw Max's portrait or not, but warns her that he posts his work online. If Max says yes, he will gladly draw her after answering any questions she might have. She can ask about Rachel Amber, whom Daniel considers to be his muse. While he didn't know her well, she had asked him to draw her portrait. He thinks Rachel had a good heart and hopes she was okay after she went missing. Daniel is slightly upset if Max doesn't agree to be his portrait model. Later in the episode, Max can check online to see if Daniel put the drawing up. When he does, she hopes people don't "hate on it" just because the drawing is of her. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Daniel makes an appearance in Jefferson's art class in the afternoon. Max can talk to him about Dana being the center of attention at the other table; he can bring up again that Max did or didn't want to be his model in the last episode. Max will either say it was a pleasure being his muse, or that she's sorry and apologizes for her shyness. The class is interrupted by Kate's suicide (attempt). Episode Four - "Dark Room" Max has the opportunity to talk to Daniel outside the Prescott Dormitory, and he reveals that he has lost hope with his photography, preferring to draw on paper instead. Max can give him some advice about looking at photography the same way he does with his sketches. If she motivates him, she gains information about Nathan leaving the campus grounds. She can also motivate him to go to the End of the World Vortex Club Party. If Max motivated him earlier in the episode, Daniel will turn up at the party. In the right scenario, he and Brooke end up hanging out there. Episode Five - "Polarized" He appears in the diner scene of Max's nightmare, sitting on a booth near Kate and Stella. There, he tells Max that she gave him confidence, something that nobody has ever done for him. Relationships Friends * Brooke Scott (Determinant) - Brooke attends Michelle Grant's science class together with Warren Graham. Initially, Warren had intended to ask Brooke to go to the movie drive-in with him in the event Max rejects Warren's invitation. It is up to Max on whether she wishes to encourage Warren's interest in Max and in helping Max's classmate Daniel to attend the Vortex Club party to make some new friends and have a new perspective. Daniel will befriend Brooke and ask her to attend an art gallery exhibition with him over the weekend when both of them attend the Vortex Club party and Brooke isn't committed to Warren. * Maxine Caulfield - (Determinant) - Although Daniel is Max's classmate in Mark Jefferson's photography class, Daniel is very shy and it is up to Max on whether she wishes to approach Daniel while he is making a drawing under a tree in front of Blackwell Academy. Daniel will ask to draw a portrait of Max and ask for Max's permission to upload it on the web as a showcase. Max could accept or decline Daniel's request. When Daniel's photo entry in the Everyday Heroes contest is eliminated, Max could persuade Daniel to attend the Vortex Club party. If Max had agreed to let Daniel draw her portrait and showcase it, it will be easier for Max to persuade Daniel to attend the party. Max may also rewind and make use of a learnt dialogue choice from the conversation with Daniel to persuade Daniel to attend the party if Max declined Daniel's request earlier. Trivia *His room in the Boys' Dormitory is Room 106. *His room slate is covered in abusive pictures. *In "Dark Room", Daniel wears a Fedora Tipper shirt - a meme reference to neck-bearded nerds wearing fedora hats, who tip them in respect for a lady. Gallery Daniel.png|Daniel in Episode One: Chrysallis danielkatestella-nightmare.jpg|Daniel in Max's nightmare References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters